An automatic analyzing apparatus is used to analyze biological test items and immunological test items, and optically measures a change in color or turbidity caused by the reaction of a solution mixture of a test sample extracted from an object and a reagent to be used to analyze each test item. By this measurement, the automatic analyzing apparatus generates analytical data represented by, e.g., the concentrations of various test item components in the test sample and the activity of an enzyme.
The automatic analyzing apparatus includes analytical units such as a reaction vessel, sample dispensing probe, reagent dispensing probe, measurement unit, and cleaning nozzle. The reaction vessel moves and stops for each predetermined cycle time. The sample dispensing probe sucks a sample from a sample vessel and discharges the sample into the reaction vessel for each test item. The reagent dispensing probe sucks a reagent for analyzing each test item from a reagent vessel and discharges the reagent into the reaction vessel. The measurement unit measures a solution mixture of the sample and reagent discharged into the reaction vessel. The cleaning nozzle cleans the interior of the reaction vessel containing the solution mixture after the measurement.
There is an automatic analyzing apparatus having an automatic retesting function which, if analytical data has a high value falling outside a preset range, for example, can prepare a diluted sample by diluting a test sample showing the high value, and remeasure a solution mixture of the diluted sample and a reagent.
Unfortunately, it is necessary to perform remeasurement by preparing a diluted sample by diluting a test sample. This is a large load on an operator who operates the automatic analyzing apparatus required to rapidly perform tests.
An embodiment has been made to solve the above-mentioned problem, and has as its object to provide an automatic analyzing apparatus capable of rapidly performing tests by reducing the load on an operator.